Smells Like Teen Spirit
Smells Like Teen Spirit é o sexto episódio da Terceira Temporada e o quinquagésimo da série. Sumário No primeiro dia do seu último ano, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie e Matt ainda estão se recuperando dos eventos recentes, enquanto Tyler parece estar desfrutando um pouco demais de tudo. Damon é incomodado por um hóspede novo, e todos são surpreendidos pela chegada de um novo aluno na aula de história de Alaric. Matt pede ajuda a Bonnie após perceber que cometeu um grave erro. Enquanto isso, Stefan continua a realizar sua mais recente tarefa que foi designada por Klaus. full|right|335px Personagens Principais *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert / Katherine Pierce *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Joseph Morgan como Klaus (crédito) Recorrente *Sebastian Roche como Mikael *Kayla Ewell como Vicki Donovan *Claire Holt como Rebekah *Taylor Kinney como Mason Lockwood (sem créditos) *Malese Jow como Anna Trilha Sonora Trivia *Antagonista: Esther e Vicki Donovan . *Este é o episódio 50 de The Vampire Diaries . *Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley e Ian Somerhalder são os únicos atores que apareceram nos primeiros 50 episódios. *Este episódio será uma homenagem ao Piloto , uma vez que inclui a maioria dos eventos que aconteceram em lá,como; * Treino das líderes de torcida. * Fogueira de volta as aulas. * Elena e Stefan se vendo quando ela sai do banheiro dos meninos. *Kevin Williamson não escreveu esse episódio com Julie, por causa de conflitos com os escritores e produtores de The Secret Circle. *Klaus não aparece neste episódio. *Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline e Tyler apareceram em todos os primeiros 6 episódios, pela segunda vez desde a 2ª Temporada . *Tendo feito aparições em The End of the Affair e The Reckoning , este é o primeiro episódio que realmente apresenta Mikael . *Rebekah conhece Damon e Alaric neste episódio. *Stefan menciona a Elena o baile que ocorrerá em Homecoming . *Taylor Kinney foi creditado neste episódio. Continuidade *Elena menciona que ela usou a granada de verbena em Elijah . A granada foi vista pela primeira vez em Rose e a última vez em The Hybrid . *Mason Lockwood foi visto pela última vez em Plan B . Ele só apareceu em The Sacrifice e By the Light of the Moon em vídeo. Esta é a sua primeira aparição como um fantasma. *Alaric retorna neste episódio. Ele foi visto pela última vez em Disturbing Behavior . *No episódio Pilot , no primeiro dia de escola, quando Elena olha para Stefan pela primeira vez (banheiro masculino), repetiu a cena neste episódio, mas nesta ocasião é Elena e Damon . Citações Stefan: (Para Alaric) Você não vai querer mexer comigo ". _________________________________________________________________________________ Alaric: " Os vampiros, eles machucam quem eles querem, e eles fazem isso sem remorso! " Elena: " Você acha que eu sou louca por acreditar que eu posso me proteger de um vampiro. " _________________________________________________________________________________ Damon: (Para Elena) "Ninguém vai te machucar. Especialmente não meu irmão." ________________________________________________________________________________ Caroline: (Para Tyler) "Vampiro 101, você não pode trazer seu café da manhã na escola." ________________________________________________________________________________ Elena: (Para Stefan) "Eu sabia que você ia me pegar." _______________________________________________________________________________ Elena: (Para Stefan) "Você acha que eu vou deixar um viciado em sangue me dizer como beber?" _______________________________________________________________________________ Damon: (Para Elena) "Vamos, Buffy". _______________________________________________________________________________ Bonnie: " Por que eu deveria deixar o fato de que meu namorado está vendo os fantasmas de suas namoradas mortas impedirem essa experiência? " _______________________________________________________________________________ Damon: (Para Katherine sobre Mikael) "Nós precisamos dele para matar Klaus para que eu possa impedir Stefan antes que ele destrua a minha casa." _______________________________________________________________________________ Vicki: (para Matt) "Em uma cidade cheia de vampiros, lobisomens e bruxas, eu vou encaixar direitinho" _______________________________________________________________________________ Tyler: (Para Caroline) "Tudo o que eu gosto de mim é você." ________________________________________________________________________________ Caroline: (Falando sobre Tyler) "Como podemos consertá-lo?" Damon: " Arrume um novo namorado. " ________________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: " Por que você não me deixa morrer ?" Elena: " Porque eu ainda tenho esperança, eu sei quem você realmente é. Melhor do que ninguém, Stefan.Não estou desistindo." Stefan: "Elena. Você tem alguma idéia do quão patética isso te faz? " Elena: " Não Stefan, isso me faz forte. " Fotos 306VampireDiaries0001.jpg 306VampireDiaries0015.jpg 306VampireDiaries0018.jpg 306VampireDiaries0028.jpg 306VampireDiaries0030.jpg 306VampireDiaries0038.jpg 306VampireDiaries0041.jpg 306VampireDiaries0044.jpg 306VampireDiaries0045.jpg 306VampireDiaries0047.jpg 306VampireDiaries0066.jpg 306VampireDiaries0068.jpg 306VampireDiaries0069.jpg 306VampireDiaries0075.jpg 306VampireDiaries0082.jpg 306VampireDiaries0111.jpg 306VampireDiaries0116.jpg 306VampireDiaries0153.jpg 306VampireDiaries0158.jpg 306VampireDiaries0166.jpg 306VampireDiaries0167.jpg 306VampireDiaries0179.jpg 306VampireDiaries0182.jpg 306VampireDiaries0187.jpg 306VampireDiaries0188.jpg 306VampireDiaries0193.jpg 306VampireDiaries0199.jpg 306VampireDiaries0206.jpg 306VampireDiaries0217.jpg 306VampireDiaries0231.jpg 306VampireDiaries0252.jpg 306VampireDiaries0256.jpg 306VampireDiaries0260.jpg 306VampireDiaries0266.jpg 306VampireDiaries0273.jpg 306VampireDiaries0274.jpg 306VampireDiaries0295.jpg 306VampireDiaries0297.jpg 306VampireDiaries0308.jpg 306VampireDiaries0310.jpg 306VampireDiaries0313.jpg 306VampireDiaries0318.jpg 306VampireDiaries0319.jpg 306VampireDiaries0331.jpg 306VampireDiaries0333.jpg 306VampireDiaries0339.jpg 306VampireDiaries0343.jpg 306VampireDiaries0347.jpg 306VampireDiaries0348.jpg 306VampireDiaries0353.jpg 306VampireDiaries0358.jpg 306VampireDiaries0364.jpg 306VampireDiaries0368.jpg 306VampireDiaries0371.jpg 306VampireDiaries0377.jpg 306VampireDiaries0379.jpg 306VampireDiaries0385.jpg 306VampireDiaries0387.jpg 306VampireDiaries0390.jpg 306VampireDiaries0391.jpg 306VampireDiaries0395.jpg 306VampireDiaries0401.jpg 306VampireDiaries0409.jpg 306VampireDiaries0425.jpg 306VampireDiaries0427.jpg 306VampireDiaries0429.jpg 306VampireDiaries0432.jpg 306VampireDiaries0434.jpg 306VampireDiaries0438.jpg 306VampireDiaries0447.jpg 306VampireDiaries0449.jpg 306VampireDiaries0451.jpg 306VampireDiaries0452.jpg 306VampireDiaries0456.jpg 306VampireDiaries0457.jpg 306VampireDiaries0469.jpg 306VampireDiaries0476.jpg 306VampireDiaries0487.jpg 306VampireDiaries0492.jpg 306VampireDiaries0493.jpg 306VampireDiaries0511.jpg 306VampireDiaries0515.jpg 306VampireDiaries0516.jpg 306VampireDiaries0524.jpg 306VampireDiaries0541.jpg 306VampireDiaries0544.jpg 306VampireDiaries0565.jpg 306VampireDiaries0567.jpg 306VampireDiaries0579.jpg 306VampireDiaries0586.jpg 306VampireDiaries0615.jpg 306VampireDiaries0623.jpg 306VampireDiaries0624.jpg 306VampireDiaries0632.jpg 306VampireDiaries0664.jpg 306VampireDiaries0667.jpg 306VampireDiaries0672.jpg 306VampireDiaries0681.jpg 306VampireDiaries0685.jpg 306VampireDiaries0691.jpg 306VampireDiaries0693.jpg 306VampireDiaries0697.jpg 306VampireDiaries0700.jpg 306VampireDiaries0707.jpg 306VampireDiaries0709.jpg 306VampireDiaries0713.jpg 306VampireDiaries0718.jpg 306VampireDiaries0720.jpg 306VampireDiaries0758.jpg 306VampireDiaries0761.jpg 306VampireDiaries0789.jpg 306VampireDiaries0790.jpg 306VampireDiaries0799.jpg 306VampireDiaries0802.jpg 306VampireDiaries0808.jpg 306VampireDiaries0809.jpg 306VampireDiaries0813.jpg 306VampireDiaries0814.jpg 306VampireDiaries0833.jpg 306VampireDiaries0842.jpg 306VampireDiaries0844.jpg 306VampireDiaries0906.jpg 306VampireDiaries0936.jpg 306VampireDiaries0940.jpg 306VampireDiaries0954.jpg 306VampireDiaries0960.jpg 306VampireDiaries0971.jpg 306VampireDiaries0985.jpg 306VampireDiaries0999.jpg 306VampireDiaries1001.jpg 306VampireDiaries1011.jpg 306VampireDiaries1018.jpg 306VampireDiaries1036.jpg 306VampireDiaries1046.jpg 306VampireDiaries1082.jpg 306VampireDiaries1087.jpg 306VampireDiaries1090.jpg 306VampireDiaries1108.jpg 306VampireDiaries1121.jpg 306VampireDiaries1133.jpg 306VampireDiaries1137.jpg 306VampireDiaries1139.jpg 306VampireDiaries1142.jpg 306VampireDiaries1149.jpg 306VampireDiaries1160.jpg 306VampireDiaries1175.jpg 306VampireDiaries1184.jpg 306VampireDiaries1195.jpg 306VampireDiaries1205.jpg 306VampireDiaries1213.jpg 306VampireDiaries1214.jpg 306VampireDiaries1220.jpg 306VampireDiaries1242.jpg 306VampireDiaries1281.jpg 306VampireDiaries1302.jpg 306VampireDiaries1310.jpg 306VampireDiaries1311.jpg 306VampireDiaries1313.jpg 306VampireDiaries1315.jpg 306VampireDiaries1322.jpg 306VampireDiaries1330.jpg 306VampireDiaries1331.jpg 306VampireDiaries1336.jpg 306VampireDiaries1352.jpg 306VampireDiaries1359.jpg 306VampireDiaries1369.jpg 306VampireDiaries1374.jpg 306VampireDiaries1379.jpg 306VampireDiaries1380.jpg 306VampireDiaries1385.jpg 306VampireDiaries1388.jpg 306VampireDiaries1387.jpg 306VampireDiaries1391.jpg 306VampireDiaries1401.jpg 306VampireDiaries1404.jpg 306VampireDiaries1407.jpg 306VampireDiaries1413.jpg 306VampireDiaries1417.jpg 306VampireDiaries1420.jpg 306VampireDiaries1426.jpg 306VampireDiaries1432.jpg 306VampireDiaries1436.jpg 306VampireDiaries1435.jpg 306VampireDiaries1437.jpg 306VampireDiaries1438.jpg 306VampireDiaries1439.jpg 306VampireDiaries1440.jpg 306VampireDiaries1471.jpg 306VampireDiaries1472.jpg 306VampireDiaries1494.jpg 306VampireDiaries1496.jpg 306VampireDiaries1499.jpg 306VampireDiaries1511.jpg 306VampireDiaries1515.jpg 306VampireDiaries1517.jpg 306VampireDiaries1528.jpg 306VampireDiaries1534.jpg 306VampireDiaries1536.jpg 306VampireDiaries1540.jpg 306VampireDiaries1542.jpg 306VampireDiaries1544.jpg 306VampireDiaries1557.jpg 306VampireDiaries1576.jpg 306VampireDiaries1598.jpg 306VampireDiaries1601.jpg 306VampireDiaries1603.jpg 306VampireDiaries1617.jpg 306VampireDiaries1659.jpg 306VampireDiaries1668.jpg 306VampireDiaries1685.jpg 306VampireDiaries1712.jpg 306VampireDiaries1722.jpg 306VampireDiaries1728.jpg 306VampireDiaries1729.jpg 306VampireDiaries1746.jpg 306VampireDiaries1762.jpg 306VampireDiaries1767.jpg 306VampireDiaries1790.jpg 306VampireDiaries1804.jpg 306VampireDiaries1820.jpg 306VampireDiaries1825.jpg 306VampireDiaries1830.jpg 306VampireDiaries1831.jpg